


Dating Catwoman

by Trinitychaos



Series: When the Mirrors and the Lights and the Smoke Clears [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinitychaos/pseuds/Trinitychaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tashigi is slowly getting used to the Supers that keep showing up in her line of work. She's still not quite prepared for the Ghost Princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating Catwoman

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to 'Waiting for Superman' but can be read by itself. This pairing has stolen my heart and I hope it steals yours as well.

Ever since she was a child, Tashigi dreamed of becoming a police officer.

Well no, that wasn’t exactly true.

Ever since she was a child, Tashigi dreamed of becoming a superhero. From the first moment the young girl watched the news flicker on the television screen following the brave actions of one of their town’s first masked heroes, Tashigi knew what she wanted to be when she grew up.

And she told people this, when they asked her, “what do you want to be when you get older, sweetie?”

She would reply with, “I want to be the person that protects the whole world!”

In her young mind she could picture herself dressed colorfully with a long cape flowing behind her and a mask that both hid her identity and made enough room for her glasses. But the grown ups who asked would simply laugh and say, “A female cop, how nice!”

It wasn’t until Tashigi got older that she figured out why she couldn’t become superhero.

People wanted powers, people wanted extraordinary abilities. It didn’t matter how strong or skilled you were at something, a person with a power always had the advantage. It didn’t matter how much Tashigi practiced her sword play, it didn’t matter how many wounds and bruises she received from training so hard, people always scoffed at the idea of a _normal_ human becoming a hero.

So Tashigi became an officer of the law, just like everyone expected her to be.

Despite the change of career plans, Tashigi did not hate her job, far from it actually. Her commanding officer, Smoker, was a fair and just man who knew exactly what he believed in and fought his hardest for it, her men where all loyal and supportive of her unusual preference to use swords as opposed to firearms on the job, and really Tashigi was doing exactly what she always wanted to do: protect the people around her. It may not be the entire world and she may not have the title of a superhero but she was a hero of the town nonetheless.

If there was one thing Tashigi could complain about her job, it was that she did in fact get to work closely with the masked heroes of their city. This wasn’t _bad,_ per se, it was just that their town’s biggest hero happened to be Ashura and well, Tashigi had mixed feelings about Ashura.

It had started before Tashigi even met the famous hero. Endless piles of newspaper articles had been thrown at her the day after Ashura first appeared at the scene of a crime. Headlines screamed at the female officer **“MYSTERIOUS SWORDSMAN SAVES THE DAY”** and Tashigi felt her stomach drop. This man, this Ashura, was practically living her dream. A superhero that practiced kendo! How coincidental was it that this man, who seemed to come straight from Tashigi’s daydreams of being her own hero, would wind up in their town? She couldn’t help the sting of jealousy that raced through her as she read through every report concerning the swordsman.

It got worse when she did eventually get to meet the hero. Ashura sometimes stuck around crime scenes to make sure that the often kidnapped weather reporter Nami got medical care and that the criminals were properly arrested. Despite still feeling slightly jealous of Ashura, Tashigi made it a point to at least introduce herself if they were going to be crossing paths in the future.

A simple introduction of, “Hello, I’m Captain Tashigi of the G-5 precinct. I wanted to thank you for your hard work today,” had gone awry when Ashura took one glance at her and immediately backed away from her offered hand.

The man’s face was hidden by his cowl but the words he was sputtering out was pure confusion.

“Wha…how…you…just like her!” was all Tashigi could make out before Nami had called the hero’s name and gave the man a chance to dart away from the female officer.

Their future meetings went much the same way. Over time, Ashura was able to eventually form coherent sentences in front of her but the man always looked awkward and uneasy in her presence, choosing only to stay near her if he really had no one else to speak to.

Tashigi chalked it all up to the guy simply being unused to the idea of a woman officer. Big macho man probably thought a woman’s place was at home and not out in the action. And Tashigi would huff at the thought of the superhero’s sexist attitude. She’d show him that she was just as capable of taking care of their city as he was.

Her current predicament of being tied down to a chair was just a minor set back.

Honestly though, when the captain received the call that a break in had occurred at one of the University’s science labs, the last thing she expected to see was a man wearing a ratty, old lion mask and an eccentric looking pink haired girl. Tashigi silently scolded herself for being so caught off guard by their appearance that she fell victim to the pink haired girl’s apparent superpowers. Feeling a sudden shiver run through her entire being and falling to her knees mumbling, “I’ll never get anywhere in this world as a woman,” had given the two criminals just enough time to grab the captain and keep her tied up.

“ _Tashigi are you there? Tashigi, what is your location? Come in,Tashigi!”_ Smoker’s gruff voice sounded from the captain’s wake-talkie. In the background Tashigi could make out the concerned cries of her men.

With an annoyed huff the pink haired girl grabbed the screaming wake-talkie off the officer’s belt and twisted it off.

“That was getting extremely annoying.” The girl complained, tossing the small communication device aside. She turned her head to the lion-man who was typing away on one of the lab’s computers. “Aren’t you finished yet, Absalom?”

The criminal at the computer gave an fearful shriek as he whipped around to face his companion.

“You’re not suppose to use our _names!_ This is a serious operation Ghost Princess and it requires that you use my alias!” With a grand gesture, Absalom swept his arms out wide as if welcoming the whole world into his arms. “I am to be known as The Invisible Man!”’

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes. “That’s the most uncute name ever.”

Tashigi had to agree but that was beside the point.

“Release me at once!” Tashigi demanded, drawing the attention of both criminals back to her. “Both of you are under arrest for breaking and entering private property! Untie me and give yourselves up quietly or I will be forced to use physical means!”

The lion-man gave out a thunderous laugh before leering at Tashigi.

“You’ve got some spirit, officer, I like that!” Absalom winked at her and returned his attention to the lab’s computer. “If I wasn’t waiting for the woman of my dreams I might consider you to be my bride.”

Tashigi physically recoiled at the statement, her mind instantly filling up with unpleasant thoughts of being wed to a corrupt, perverted man in a dingy lion mask. To her side Tashigi could hear the pink haired girl gagging in an exaggerated manner.

Before Tashigi could make another demand the pink haired girl – Ghost Princess, the officer reminded herself, that was what the lion-man had called her, right? – brought her face down to Tashigi’s, close enough for their noses to almost touch. The younger female had a intense look on her face, her mouth set in a firm line as her eyes darted back and forth to study the black haired woman.

Seeing Ghost Princess’ face so up close for the first time left Tashigi staring in wonder. The girl’s make up was…well, to say thick was a bit of an understatement. Her eyes were framed with a thick black eyeliner and topped off with what had to be long, fake eyelashes. The rest of her face was caked with copious amounts of pale concealer and foundation, hiding away any of the natural flush of her skin. The only vibrant color Tashigi could see came from Ghost Princess’ lips, glossed over with a shiny pink that matched her hair and made her mouth look large and plump. It was like an unsettling cute rendition of the make up Tashigi had seen clowns wear when she was younger.

Which must have been intentional Tashigi realized as she glanced at the rest of the pink haired girl’s attire. Everything – from the large red crown atop her head to the stripped black and white leggings – screamed “side-show attraction”. Her make up was certainly heavy enough to hide any distinguishing features about her, to someone standing off in the distance she might as well have been wearing a mask. It was a different take to the whole “superhero/villain with a theme” fad that Tashigi had never encountered before.

Seemingly coming to whatever conclusion she needed, Ghost Princess nodded her head, her long, curled pigtails bouncing along with the movement.

Looking over her shoulder to her accomplice, the pink haired girl cried, “This one’s _much_ too cute to be your bride, Absalom!”

Ignoring the other man’s frustrated cry of _“Stop using my name!”,_ Ghost Princess returned her attention to Tashigi who sat gaping in shock at the other woman. She giggled.

“Look at you!” The pink villain cooed. “Oh, you could probably make any outfit I throw at you absolutely adorable! I should just kidnap you and make you my new sidekick! After all, anyone who isn’t cute, isn’t allowed to serve me!”

Every word that came out of the pink girl’s mouth left Tashigi even more rattled and confused but it wasn’t until Ghost Princess leaned down to give the officer a quick peck on the cheek did Tashigi feel her face burn up. What was with this woman?!

The computer Absalom was working on beeped, drawing Ghost Princess’ attention away from the flustered police military officer. The lion man stood before the two women triumphantly, holding out a flash drive with pride as if it held the secrets to the universe.

“It’s done!” Absalom cheered. “Come now, Ghost Princess, the good doctor is waiting for us.”

“Oh, alright.” With one final wink and giggle in Tashigi’s direction, Ghost Princess made her way back to her accomplice. All it took was a single touch from the lion man on the pink haired girl’s shoulder before both of them disappeared right before Tashigi’s eyes.

When Smoker and her men finally arrived at the scene to untie her and check for clues on what the two villains wanted with the school’s computer, Tashigi had mostly regained her composure. Enough, anyway, to answer all the questions that were thrown at her.

It wasn’t until one of her men pointed to her face and commented on the pink lipstick mark left on it that Tashigi’s blush returned.

 

 


End file.
